An Elf Among Fairys (BEING EDITED - ON HOLD)
by Luna Silveria
Summary: Luka, having been born half-elf is special, his abilities are highly coveted. As a result of that fact he and his kind are hunted down, having lost the protection of his mother after her death, Luka trains to become stronger. As a result of his travels, Luka learns of Fairy Tail and soon ends up joining them. But little did he know of the danger that lurked just around the corner.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, but I do own Luka and all the characters I made up to go along with him.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**{Unknown Location in Fiore}**

**[Year X470]**

A newborn's cry could be heard throughout the small village as their one and only priestess lay on a straw bed holding her babe that she spent hours giving birth to. In a world of mages, this priestess, Maya, was very powerful and gifted beyond that of someone her age.

Maya smiled down at her son, staring into his otherworldly blue eyes and silky black hair. Maya looked up as her village people surrounded and congratulated her. Maya said her thanks and hours later she slowly sat up and held her newborn as she fed him. No one knew of his father, nor will they ever know of his father. Maya watched as her child, whom she named Luka, stared at her with his powerful eyes that he inherited from his father. Maya knew she would have to protect him fiercely as many will want his power for their own, after all, his father is but a legend, an elf.

* * *

Okay that was the Prologue, it's my first FanFic so please leave reviews and let me know if I should toss it or continue. :)

_Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter 1

And here it is Chapter 1!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**{Hargeon Town, Fiore}**

**[Year X782]**

Luka watched as the Fairy Tail Mage known as the "Salamander", began to burn half of Hargeon Port. Luka laughed outright when said Salamander began running for his life, grabbing a blonde in a dress and a blue cat flying beside him, away from the Rune Knights. Luka watched with an amused glint in his electric blue eyes.

Luka's companion, a golden-eyed and white with black striped cat, who highly resembled the Salamanders flying cat except for the color of their coats, awoke from atop Luka's head, "Luka, have you finally decided to join a guild?"

Luka looked up at Yuki, smiling when she began to purr as he scratched her behind the ear. Slowly rising from his perch, Luka replied, "Yeah. And I know just the guild too."

Luka grinned as he tracked Fairy Tail's Salamander and followed his trail. Yuki giggled, "Fairy Tail it is then huh? Well at least there you can get away with destroying stuff."

Luka rolled his eyes but then he laughed, "I suppose you're right after all my dragonslayer magic is worse than most."

Yuki snorted, "That's cuz you were taught by two dragons and trained long enough with them that you've mastered the magic they taught you."

Luka grinned and continued running, towards Fairy Tail, and hopefully towards a new family, and a new life.

**[Two Days Later]**

Luka pulled his hood closer to his face as he looked up at the Fairy Tail guild building. Yuki lay on Luka's head beneath his hood, making his head look rather large. Luka steeled his nerves and walking to the guild's front doors, pushed one open slowly and walked in. Immediately he noticed that there was a brawl going on with seemingly the whole guild. But suddenly a giant told them to stop, which all but one did, that one was the Salamander, but he was soon stepped on. That's when the giant seemed to take notice of Luka and amazingly shrank into the smallest old man Luka had ever seen.

The old man walked up to Luka and smiling said, "Hello there, who might you be?" At this point everyone else was staring at Luka, whom looked at the old man a moment more and then replied, "My name is Luka. I wish to join this guild."

The old man nodded, "Well my name is Makarov and I am the guild master."

Right as he finished speaking, Luka felt Yuki stir from her nap and almost laughed as he noticed everyone giving his head funny looks as Yuki moved around. Yuki popped her head out of the hood and stared right back at everyone staring at her then looked down at Luka and asked, "Luka, who are these people and why are they staring?"

Everyone simultaneously yelled, "ANOTHER CAT JUST LIKE HAPPY!"

Luka could not stop himself as he began to laugh outright, even as Yuki growled, "Oi! Don't yell I have sensitive ears ya know!"

Makarov smiled at the young man before him, he had a good laugh. Makarov headed in the direction of the bar sitting on the counter and grabbing Mirajane's attention.

"What is it master?" She asked while watching the guild getting chased by the cat who was seemingly Luka's companion.

"Get out the stamp Mira, I do believe we have a new member. " Makarov replied.

Said new member looked up from his position on the ground, from laughing, and smiled up at Makarov. Luka stood up and walked over to the guild master and slowly reached his hands up and pushed down his hood, revealing a young man whom had the blackest hair anyone had ever seen, and a very handsome face that seemingly made all the girl's eyes turn into hearts. But then he opened his eyes and everyone gasped at the startlingly bright electric blue eyes that stared back at them.

Luka sighed inwardly as he watched everyone's reaction to his eyes, Yuki, realizing what he had just did, flew atop his head and crouched protectively on his head. Right as master Makarov was opening his mouth to speak the guild doors opened with a boom, "LUKA! Fight me you bastard!"

Luka looked up and ducked as a young boy, with white hair and violet eyes tried to tackle him. Yuki growled, "Quit chasing us down like this you pipsqueak, you will never be able to beat Luka!"

Salamander, hearing this immediately stood up and said, "What? Oi! My name's Natsu Dragneel, newbie you sound strong, LETS FIGHT!"

Luka sighed as he watched the white-haired violet eyed boy named Lucien, stand up.

Shaking his head Luka said, "Ok. I'll fight you both at the same time. But, only once we're outside."

The whole guild scoffed at him fighting them both at the same time, but Yuki, having jumped off his head and onto to the bar, simply said, "Don't hurt them too bad Luka."

She giggled at the grin Luka threw over his shoulder as he walked outside, Natsu and Lucien following behind him.

Everyone followed them as they took their battle stances, well Natsu and Lucien did, Luka stood there with his hands in his pants pockets.

Natsu grinned, "Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

With that he encased his fist with fire shouting, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!", and lunged for Luka. Lucien shook his head stayed back and built up his magic, making the guild master look at him with a surprised look on his face from the amount of magic power coming from the young boy. Luka on the other hand raised his right hand, pulled it back, formed a fist encased with black magic and shouted back at Natsu, "Death Dragon's Midnight Fist!"

As their fists collided, an explosion followed and Natsu was thrown back while Luka simply blew on his steaming fist calmly. The whole guild of Fairy Tail stared with mouths on the ground and eyes wide open in shock as the smoke cleared and Natsu was knocked out on the ground a few yards from Luka, Lucien laughed and walked in front of Luka. "I know better than to approach you like that idiot did, I WILL beat you Luka." He announced.

Luka smirked and used his Life Dragon's Shining Armor spell, covering his body with white scales tinted with gold. By this time, the guild had realized that Luka was a dragonslayer but were confused at the fact that he had used two different dragonslayer magics. Lucien charged at Luka, almost stealthily except Luka could see his every movement, Luka smirked as he went down to ground level and in an instant threw out a leg, causing Lucien to trip and fall. Luka quickly encased his right fist with light magic and went to punch Lucien in the face but stopped his fist a hairbreadth away and quietly said, "Enough of this chasing and fighting me Lucien, you have quite a while before you reach my level of magic, after all I've only shown you my Dragonslayer magics, none of my true magic."

Lucien's eyes widened at that and slowly he gulped and nodded, but he looked up at Luka with determination and pronounced, "I'll stop fighting you for now Luka, but I swear I WILL beat you one day."

Luka smiled as he stood up and helped Lucien to his feet, "I'm sure you'll surpass me one day kid but not yet." He answered.

Master Makarov, smiled at the words and looked over at the unconscious Natsu thinking, 'this young man, Luka, is a lot stronger then he seems, hehe poor Natsu. '

Luka smiled at Mirajane as he sat on a stool in front of her at the bar. Pulling out a stamp Mirajane asked, "Where would you like your guild mark ?"

Luka thought it over and then decided on his left shoulder, standing, Luka pulled off both his black cloak and his black jacket and replied while pulling off his white shirt, "On my left shoulder please."

Luka smirked as he watched her put the guild mark on his body, as she pulled away Luka saw the mark was green and began to put his shirt back on when he heard the room fall silent and looked up at the woman who had approached him, she wore armor, and had red hair. Erza Scarlet, Titania/ Queen of Fairy Tail. Luka smiled kindly even as his mind remembered the information he had learned about her.

She didn't return the smile as she said, "I am Erza Scarlet, and you are the new member that beat Natsu with one hit."

Luka nodded and replied, "I am. But I would much rather be called my name then as the guy who KO'd Natsu with one hit. I'm Luka; it's a pleasure to meet you Titania Erza."

Erza's eyes widened at the title and she asked, "So you've heard of me then?"

Luka smirked while replying, "Yep. Just like I've heard of the Salamander Natsu. I've heard of your whole team actually. You're all quite famous now a days."

Erza's eyes widened further and watched Luka with suspicion. Yuki sensing the unease in the room, crawled onto Luka's shoulder and rubbed her head against his cheek and said, "Lets go home Luka. I'm tired."

Luka turned his head towards her and smiled kindly as he lifted the hand closest to her, his right hand, and ran it down her back.

Luka replied as he got her purring, "Alright Yuki. We'll head home now. I can cook you your favorite for dinner if you want."

He grinned as her eyes began to sparkle and she said, "Really?"

Luka watched her closely as he replied, "Really."

Yuki jumped up into the air and shouted, "Yaaaa-", she stopped mid yell when Luka raised an eyebrow at her and then, landing on his should and pretending to yawn she said, "I mean Yaaaawwn. Yay."

Luka chuckled a little bit and smiled as a few guild members laughed as well and then turning to Erza, who had been standing in front of him with a small smile, he said, "It was nice meeting you but it seems I have a friend's dinner to make at home."

And with that, Luka stood and walked out of the guild with a smile on both his and his companion's face.

Erza watched the guild doors swing closed behind the newest member's, Luka's, back. Waiting a moment more as the guild continued on with its usual business of bar fights and loud chatter, Erza walked up to Makarov and asked, "Are you sure about letting him join master? He seems suspicious."

Makarov sighed and turned from a goofy old drunk man to a serious and knowledgeable old man and turned to Erza saying, "Yes I am sure Erza. He may know about us but that isn't unusual. I have a good feeling about him."

Erza peered closely at him before sighing and taking a seat at the bar and ordering a big strawberry cake.

* * *

And that was Chapter 1.

**Please please please, review! **I would love to know how you like the story so far, don't be too mean if it's bad k? It's my first published FanFic. :)

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
